Kisses in Alleyways
by shyauthor1994
Summary: they run into each other after so long only to run into trouble again. don't own samurai champloo fuugen drabble


They were trying to out run trouble as usual. Fuu's thoughts turned to the man beside her as they turned another corner looking for a place to hide. She had accidentally run into Mugen in a crowded street. If not for the signature blue bands on his appendages and his bush of hair she never would have recognised him.

He had almost knocked her over except for his quick hands steadying her. She had blushed and opened her mouth to apologise until he had spoken.

" _Girly?"_

 _Her eyes widened as she looked up at the man, who had almost knocked her over, properly._

" _Mugen?"_

" _Shit, it is you. You don't look like such a little bitch any more. All woman." His eyes had roamed over her body in his lecherous way._

 _She had scrunched her nose up in disgust even as her heart sped up with delight. "Mugen! Stop it! I'm the same person I used to be just older. So stop staring at me like that you lecherous perve."_

" _Girly I can tell you right now that you are nothing like you used to be. You're not flat as a board any more for one. Got a nice rack and a decent set a hips to go with em too."_

" _Ew cut it out Mugen, I'm not some whore you can pay for."_

" _Whatever, got any money I'm hungry."_

They had spent the afternoon eating and catching up. Which turned out to be mostly Fuu talking while Mugen ate. They had been heading back to Fuu's accommodation as the night had come upon them and Fuu refused to walk alone. Mugen had begrudgingly agreed when she threw in a bed to sleep in and breakfast as a deal. An obvious trouble maker had started following them not long after leaving the restaurant and before he could make a move Mugen had called him out on it.

" _You gonna make a move or what?"_

" _Mugen?"_

" _Some asshole's been lurking in the shadows followin us. You gonna make a move asshole? I could use a good fight."_

 _The guy came out of the shadows with a crazed look in his eye and a sadistic grin to match. Fuu shivered and stepped behind Mugen as the pirate stepped in front of her. They say old habits die hard. Fuu supposed him stepping in front to protect her and her stepping behind out of the way was just that, an old habit._

 _The guy was dead in seconds but he wasn't alone. Understanding that they were heavily out numbered Fuu tugged Mugen's hand._

" _We have to go!"_

" _Since when? This is just getting interesting."_

" _I know you don't like running but please Mugen, you know the odds are looking bad even for you."_

 _Mugen growled but sheathed his sword. "Fine you better still be able to run though cos I'm not carryin you."_

So they ran which brings her back to the moment as the shout from behind them got a little further away. They round another corner and suddenly Fuu is yanked into a small crevice between buildings. Her body is lifted off the ground and pushed into the rough brick of the wall. Mugen wraps her legs around his hips and forces his mouth on hers. Fuu's eyes widen and she puts her hands on his shoulders in an attempt to push him away until she sees his eyes.

They're telling her to trust him, to go with it. So she does. Her hands slide over his shoulders into his hair and her legs tighten around his hips as she kisses him back. One of his hands is holding her right leg at the thigh while the other holds him away from the wall. When the guards run past them they keep going. It's only when they are out of ear shot that Mugen pulls away just enough to speak directly into her ear.

"Coast is clear girly let's move."

Then before she knew it she was standing back on her feet and Mugen was on the road with his back to her. Supposedly on the lookout for the people who were chasing them. She took a moment to steady her heartbeat and clear her head before joining him and continuing on in the direction of her lodgings.

When they were safe in her small one room living space Fuu rounded on him so fast she almost lost her balance.

"What the hell was that Mugen?"

"What the hell was what?"

"Don't play dumb I know you're smarter than that, the kiss! Why in the hell did you pick me up, push me against a wall and kiss me in an alleyway?"

"We needed to hide. Ya know invisible." he shrugged. "No one notices people makin out in the alley do they?"

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Apparently not. You could have just made it look like we were kissing. Why actually do it? You know I'm right so don't just ignore the question and shrug your shoulders. Or call me a name and sit in the corner. Why did you kiss me?"

Before she could blink she was pinned to the wall and his face was so close their breath mingled. His eyes bore into hers with an intensity she had never seen on him outside of a fight before.

"Cos I wanted to damn it!"

She swallowed nervously but spoke with a strength she didn't know she had. "Fine but don't do it again unless it means something. I'm not some girl you can use when you stop through town then leave without warning. I won't let you use me and then break my heart Mugen." She bit her lip when tears threatened to fall and waited for him to say something.

"Ya know for someone who had some kind of upbringing ya aint very smart Girly."

"What?"

He rolled his eyes then smirked at her. "I aint gonna leave ya behind. I'm takin ya with me ya dumb broad. Unless ya wanna stay."

"What do you mean?"

"Ugh! It means something!"

Fuu's mouth fell open. "Oh." she bit her lip and looked at him shyly. "So you won't leave me?"

"No, we're leaving together."

"Where will we go?" Mugen shrugged. "Will we ever settle down though?"

"One day."

She smiled. "Well what are you waiting for you lecherous perve?"

"Huh?"

"It means something to you right? So do it again."

He smirked and for once did exactly what she told him to.


End file.
